Guardian Angel
by HyuugaHinataLover
Summary: "Kira is dead, Naruto." Kakashi said, as if Naruto didn't already know. Naruto felt his fist clenching and he began to grind his teeth, "I know that." he replied. "She had your life planned out from the moment she held baby-you in her arms." Kakashi continued, ignoring the obviously annoyed and grieving Naruto. "There's so much she's left for you that you've yet to find." *Swearing


"I'll show you!" A blond headed boy with ocean blue eyes screamed, "I'll show you all once I become Hokage! You'll see!" the boy bolted through the crowd, pushing past adult and crying. They hate me, he thought as his eyes began to burn incredibly. Why do they hate me? He was running so fast that his little feet were tripping him up. What did I ever do to them? The evil eyes of the town's people filled the back of his mind, making him angry. Suddenly, the boy felt two hands on his side, lifting him into the air. "Huh?" he gasped and opened his eyes. He looked down and followed the skinny arms up until he saw the face of their owner, his guardian. "Hey, kid." the woman said with a smile on her face, "Where are you going in such a hurry? And why are you crying?" He stared at her, then remembered why he was crying and running away, and he began squirming. "Let go!" he shouted, "You don't care- just like everybody else!" The woman smirked to herself and brought the boy into her, snuggling him, "Now if I didn't care why would I have asked?" the boy didn't respond, "Naruto, what's wrong?" the woman sighed as she set him on his feet. Naruto refused to look his guardian in the eyes, "Everyone hates me." he whispered in his raspy little voice. "What did I do? I want to apologize." The woman sighed and knelt down so she was level with the little kid. "You can't apologize for something like that- it's not even your fault.. people just blame you for it."  
"Why?" Naruto choked out, finally looking into her violet eyes. She cringed as her heart pounded in sadness for this child, "It's a secret that I can get punished for sharing." she responded in a whisper. Naruto looked back down at the dirt. "Why is it a secret?" She stood back up and pat the boy's blond head. "Enough question's, Naru." she smiled at him, "Let's get home."  
She held her hand out to him, but he shook his head, "Future Hokage's don't hold people's hands." he said, looking the other way. The woman laughed and ruffled his hair, "Have it your way." she sighed and began walking down the dirt path. Naruto looked back ahead and his eyes widened at how far she'd gone already, "H-Hey! Wait for me, Kira-Senpai!"  
Kira stopped walking, looking over her shoulder and smiling as she saw that blond headed boy with ocean blue eyes, laughing as he caught up to her.  
Four years later when Naruto was twelve, Kira had gotten an anbu mission. She packed all her bags, and all her weapons, then looked to the sleeping figure in his bed by the window. Her heart pounded and she cringed as the thought of him waking up, expecting to smell breakfast cooking and find that she was gone, filled her mind.  
Kira walked silently over to the boy and pecked his forehead, smiling at how much he's grown since her first anbu mission was given to her. What was her first anbu mission? To raise Naruto until he was able to handle himself. He's twelve years old now, and can do very bad jutsu's, but he's still in the academy. He'll be okay, she thought as her eyes burned. Anbu were trained to not have emotions towards their missions, to do what needs to be done and not remember it later. But it's hard to do that when you've spent twelve years with a child, raised it, taught it all your life lessons. Naruto was practically her child. Kira ran her hand through the blond locks that Naruto's head owned and sighed, "I love you, kid." she whispered. Anbu weren't supposed to love either. But how could she not love this child? Kira stood up and brushed her pant legs free from any dirt, "I'll see you when I come back." she whispered softly. If I come back.  
Two days later, Kira, Kakashi and Yamato- the best anbu team that the third Hokage knew of, were out on the field. Shuriken and kunai zipping past heads, jutsu's being performed. That was the thrill of the fight, getting hit by something only made you want to get the next punch.  
Kira slapped her hands together, then yelled out, "Fire ball jutsu!" a giant ball of flame erupted from her mouth and scorched the ground in front of her. When the smoke cleared away, she noticed how she had killed only two enemies.  
Not good enough, she thought angrily.  
Suddenly a man appeared, throwing his fist toward her. She quickly blocked it with her forearm, and palmed his other fist, holding tightly as she built up chakra in her foot, then kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. "Kira!" someone shouted- Probably Kakashi. Kira turned her head quickly, seeing a man coming towards her, she put her arms up in defense, and there was a sudden blue flash in front of her eyes. "Kakashi," she muttered. Realizing that he had used chidori and killed the ninja after her, "Thank you." she sighed.  
"Pay attention. Be careful." was all he said, before jumping away. Kira looked around, for any sign of an on coming enemy, but none showed. Suddenly, the ground near her burst open, and a man flew out, throwing a shuriken at her. Kira caught it simply, but wasn't ready for the surprise attack behind it.  
A kunai knife to the shoulder made her gasp, and a punch to the rib cage sent her flying. On the ground a few feet from where she stood, she saw wood flying over to where that man was who hit her. Yamato was saving her ass again, for the millionth time. Kira shakily grasped the Kunai with her hand and pulled it out, throwing it to the side.  
For some reason, though, it hurt a lot worse than how it would normally feel.  
Kira felt hands on her and looked down immediately, ready to defend as best she could. Though, she soon relaxed when she saw Kakashi. "Dammit, I said be careful!" he yelled, his eyes falling into her's. He quickly looked to her shoulder and his eyes widened, "Don't move." Kira became worried, "Is it poisoned" she asked.  
Kakashi nodded his head, "We don't have a medical ninja here. But, if we get you back to Konoha quickly, you'll be fine. Just don't move." Kira nodded her head, getting a glare from Kakashi, "Don't move includes nodding." "Sorry.." she mumbled.  
I'm completely useless now, she thought as her arm stung. "You need to finish the mission." she whispered into Kakashi's ear as he slung her onto his back. "I know," he replied, "And I will after I get you back to Konoha." Kira exhaled angrily, "I'm not the top priority here, okay. Our mission is."  
"You need to live." Kakashi answered simply, "For Naruto's sake."  
Kira hadn't even thought of Naruto since she hit the battlefield, but when Kakashi said that she went into an instant state of panic. "I have to get to the hospital right now." she stated firmly, trying not to sound shaky. Anbu weren't aloud too. "Mission's do come first."  
"Naruto was my first mission." she agreed. Kira pushed herself off of Kakashi's back and began running back to Konoha, "Kira!" Kakashi yelled, chasing after her, "You can't move! The poison will spread!" he shouted after her.  
Kakashi chased Kira down, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him, "Are you trying to die you idiot?!" she struggled to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let up. "I need to get to Naruto!" she yelled.  
"You will! You just need to get to the hospital first, now stop struggling and let me carry you." Kira looked over to Yamato who was now making his way over, "Poison?" he asked quickly. Kakashi nodded, "Go, I can handle the rest."  
"You su-" Kira started, but was cut off quickly, "I'll be back as soon as possible." Kakashi said and then jumped into the trees, making his way back to Konoha. "Can you run faster?" Kira mumbled. Kakashi looked down at her with both eyes, then looked back up and picked up the pace. Kira winced at the sudden sting in her arm, and soon found she couldn't feel it at all. She didn't want to worry Kakashi, though, so she didn't say a thing.  
By nightfall, they had made it back to Konoha. Kira couldn't feel half her body now, and she was paler than normal. Kakashi rushed her into the hospital, making the nurse at the counter jump, "Poison. She was poisoned in battle." he stated, short, sweet, and to the point.  
The nurse called a few people, who brought in a bed, where Kakashi laid her down. "Get Naruto here." Was all Kira said to Kakashi as they rolled her away. Kakashi exhaled and pulled his mask over his sharingan eye, then he rushed out of the hospital and to Naruto and Kira's home.  
In the next five minutes, Kakashi was at the doorstep of their home. He knocked a few times, and the door opened seconds later. Naruto looked up at Kakashi, confused, "Where's Kira-senpai?" he asked in that raspy voice of his. Kakashi inhaled and looked in the direction the hospital was in, "She was hit in battle with poison. So she's in the hospital, and she wants you there."  
Naruto's eyes went wide and he pushed past Kakashi, running towards the hospital. Kakashi smiled- only a little. Then he followed Naruto there. 


End file.
